


The lights are on but your mom's not home

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Natalie are gay. Milo's just really confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lights are on but your mom's not home

The problem with looking like Adrian Pasdar is that no one actually ever pauses to parse exactly what it is you're saying. You could be telling them that the moon was actually a super secret agent that came to your bedroom at night to pass you assassination orders and they'd just nod their heads and beam at you and say, "Yes Adrian, you're so right."

The problem with looking like Milo Ventimiglia is that you sometimes get carded if you go to a place where the bartender doesn't know who you are. And also you have to have exceedingly stupid hair sometimes, for months on end. And also sixteen year olds want you to be their boyfriend, and are deeply disappointed when they discover you don't, actually, think "sensitive" and "vulnerable" are states of minds to aspire to.

All in all, Milo mostly thinks Adrian got the better end of the deal.

+

"Hey, dinner," Adrian says.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Everyone?" Adrian's hand is warm on the back of Milo's neck. Milo leans into the touch almost instinctively, then jerks away when he realizes when he's doing. Then he feels awkward, but Adrian doesn't seem to notice.

There's a place Jack wants to go to and then Sendhil wants Japanese and Zach's face lights up and somewhere along the way Hayden accepts an invite to some party he doesn't even know where except it's "hot", and then she's kissing him on the cheek and smiling conspiratorially at Adrian and Milo feels, briefly, like that kid who comes into a room and everyone's talking about him because they shut up the second he shows his face, but that's a stupid analogy because he was here first, and also no-one's actually saying anything, except for Adrian, who says, "I know a great place," and his smile is brilliant and easy and now Milo feels vaguely like that rabbit caught in the headlights, and yeah that's one that actually works. It passes, soon enough.

Someone yells, "Hey, Peter Petrelli," from a passing car as they're walking down the street, and Milo replies, "Hey, fuck you," but mostly to himself and to Adrian, who isn't even listening to him because he's talking, the way he's always talking, charmingly but borderline irritating, but then mostly also charming so you don't really mind all that much, and mostly Milo appreciates the way the man's hands are in constant motion when he talks.

"You're not paying attention to me," Adrian says, and the only reason Milo registers that in the first place is because Adrain's voice changes, goes slightly deep.

"What? Sure I am." He pauses. "You were saying th - oh look, we're here already. You hungry? I'm starved."

Adrian frowns, and scratches at his jaw, but chooses to say silent instead. The dinner is strange, Adrian keeps giving him pointed looks in between taking photos of Milo with his phone, none of which Milo understands, and again he keeps thinking he's missing something, but it's Adrian, and maybe missing things is the point with him. Milo's surprisingly okay with that.

+

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe Star Wars, Episode Ones to Three, my friends still think I have a crush on Princess Leia, which I don't, but come on, who didn't. Those braids, man."

"Natalie and I've been watching all your Gilmore Girls episodes. It's surprisingly family friendly. We may let the kids watch at some point. We'll watch something else though, if you want to come over."

"Oh yeah I-" Milo pauses, then realizes, yeah he actually does in fact have absolutely nothing to say to that. So he says yes. And then spends the next two hours thinking of ways to cancel. And then he ends up following Adrian's directions to their home.

+

Natalie is pretty, and bubbly, and absolutely delightful to be around. And also, apparently, gay. "Oh yeah," she says dismissively, when Milo asks, or rather stutters, around mentioning the kids. "We fell in love, then discovered we were gay. What are the odds, right?"

"Uh. Sure?"

She pats him on the arm and says, "We're telling you this because we trust you, honey. We still love each other, and we love our children. It all works out."

"Oh. Well hey, awesome. Thank you for sharing." He tries to put some measure of sincerity into it. He's an actor. He can manage that at least. Mostly though he's just kind of confused, though in a non-judgmental "i respect your unconventional family unit" type way, because he hasn't yet figured out what this has to do with him.

Except that at some point dinner's over, and the kids are put to bed, and Natalie leaves because apparently she has "other plans" at midnight, and he's alone with Adrian, slightly buzzed and considering whether he should just call a cab or if he'll wait it out to drive, and then Adrian's hand is on his knee. Which normally wouldn't count, Adrian's hand's been on his knee often enough. Except that was then, and this is now. And: it counts.

The kiss: also counts.

But also: really fucking good.

"Hey, hey," Milo says, and he wraps his arms around Adrian's neck, pulls him closer. Adrian tastes like beer, and mint, mostly like what Milo had always imagined, only better. His hand in Milo's shirt: also better, and somehow he's flat on his back, on the couch in Adrian Pasdar's living room, and they're kissing, slow and deep and lazy, all tongue and no teeth and it's good, it's really good - "Fuck," he swears quietly. "Fuck," when Adrian's fingers slide down to his crotch and wraps around his cock through the material. Fuck.

But then Adrian is pulling back, his eyes bright and flushed with lust, and he says, "You wanna - you sure?"

"What. You're asking now? Jesus Christ Adrian what is wrong with you." He lets his head fall back down, but wraps his hand around Adrian's wrist to show him, yes, in fact, he's sure, thank you and get on with it already if you please I don't have all night.

Adrian only laughs, and leans down to lick at his throat, his fingers working on Milo's pants. Milo shudders when he releases his dick, it's cold except for where Adrian has his palm, sliding down his length and then up again, casually, gracelessly, and Milo arches into it, whispers, "Come on. Come on," and only then does Adrian actually get down to it, which: about time, but also: Fuck.

Things to note:

Adrian Pasdar likes to talk dirty when jerking off his co-star on his living room couch, and he's really fucking good at it. Whispers all low and dark, "Yeah, that's it, come on, let me see you," and it crawls right down Milo's spine, and when he pulls him down again for a kiss and moans into it a little, because he really can't help himself, Adrian chuckles against his lips, goes, "We have all night, you can start thinking about what you wanna do next." And with that he presses a kiss against the crook of Milo's shoulder and slides his thumb over the head of Milo's cock, slick and warm and sure, and yeah, he never really stood a chance.

And after it's over and Adrian gives him a soft kiss and wipes his own come all over Milo's shirt, which, "Thanks a lot, man," well, afterwards he's maybe not so confused anymore. Adrian and Natalie have an understanding. It works. Milo won't judge.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nathan Petrelli Memorial kink meme.


End file.
